1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a machine for storing and dispensing a viscous product, and more particularly, a soft food or beverage product.
2. Description of Related Art
Frozen or refrigerated food, dessert and/or beverage dispensers, such as frozen ice cream and yogurt machines for example, are typically equipped with mechanical mixing and dispensing devices that mix ingredients together, or operate to keep the ingredients or product in a mixed and viscous condition for purposes of dispensation on an as needed basis. Such dispensers require a multitude of equipment and processes to formulate, heat or refrigerate, store and ultimately dispense the viscous beverage or product. In most typical dispensers, the actual food or beverage product is in contact with the mixing apparatus and in which the product is stored and dispensed which can lead to health and consumption hazards if such equipment and exposed components are not routinely and completely cleaned and sanitized. Additionally, the wear and tear on the equipment components and surfaces that are in contact with such food and beverage products over a period of repeated use leads to malfunction rendering the unit inoperable until repairs are made.
As a result, there remains a need in the art for an improved soft food and beverage dispenser that overcomes the limitations of existing food and beverage dispensers.